Prank Wars
by Peach Sugar
Summary: A short one shot about a small prank wars between Lily and James. Please review telling me what you think. NO FLAMES!


Lily Evans walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, very mad. At the person tailing her. "Lily, will you go out with me?" a hopeful James Potter asked. "No," she replied sharply, for the thousandth time. "Why not?" Silence. "Why not?" More silence. "LILY WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?" Even more silence. "Why wont you go out with me?" Lily and James walked into the dining hall right as Lily screamed, "Because you're a stupid worm!" The normally loud hall went silent for once and everyone turned their heads to stare at lily. "See what happens when you do that?" she screamed, sending him flying with a spell. Tracing his path with her wand, she flew him around, smacking into walls and getting everyone to laugh hysterically at him. Upon dropping her wand, he slammed into the floor. She smiled easily and walked away.

Lily sat in the commons of Gryffindor. She was sitting at the desk while James and Sirius were playing Wizard's Chess on the floor. Lily wasn't actually doing the homework that she appeared to be doing. She was making a list. A list of reasons why she would not go out with James Potter.

He's an arrogant, unintelligent idiot.

He's friends with a lazy, hyper dog.

3.

When she finished writing down number three, she found that she couldn't think of any other reasons. Infuriated, she took the paper, crumpled it up, and threw it into the fire. "Potions again?" James commented. "Shut up Potter," she said, walking up to her room. Little did she know, there was a surprise waiting for her. When she opened the door, a bucket of bleach fell on her head. She screamed and ran to the bathroom. Washing it out in the shower, she went to bed.

The next morning, Lily woke up, got dressed, and looked in the mirror. Screaming, she ran downstairs. Using every spell she knew, she tried to change her hair from its new white colour to red. Nothing worked. She waited patiently for James Potter to come downstairs. When he did, all the lights were out. He and Sirius looked around, puzzled, when a lamp flicked on. The only thing illuminated was Lily's face. She looked oh so threatening with white hair. "This means war Potter," she said menacingly before disappearing. Suddenly, James fell through a hole in the floor, spiraling into a hidden lagoon filled with holographic alligators. James, not knowing they were holographs, or that he was being taped, thrashed about wildly and screamed for help before appearing in the dining hall, sopping wet and rolling on the floor. Everyone once again laughed hysterically at him. "Lily!" he screamed. "Yes?" she asked, innocently from the opposite end of the room. "You're on!"

Upon entering class, Lily was greeted with looks of silence as everybody tried to stifle their laughter. "I know my hair's weird. Just shut up, the lot of you." However, she then looked over to the front of the room and she saw, spry painted in big, pink letters: I LOVE JAMES POTTER. ---LILY EVANS.

"Potter," she muttered under her breath. "You're going down," she said, casting a spell to wash the blackboard, only to find that it wouldn't come off. The teacher walked the potions professor walked into the room and spoke to the class for a bit before turning around to face the blackboard. "Lily Evans!" he yelled. "You're staying after class to wash this off. Or better yet, make a potion to wash this, and do it now."

"Yes sir," she muttered, bringing out the appropriate ingredients. The professor waited for her to finish and then motioned for her to come to the front of the room. As she washed, he hissed in her ear, "If this ever happens again, it's a weeks detention. Got it?"

"Yes sir," she said darkly.

The next morning during breakfast, an unfamiliar owl flew in. It opened its beak and a holograph came out. It showed James thrashing around in a hole full of water, screaming about how the alligators were going to get him. Smiling in satisfaction, Lily sat back triumphantly. James turned the former colour of Lily's hair as he sat back in embarrassment.

Lily and James walked through the hallway, glaring at each other. When they reached their next class, the students and teacher were sitting, waiting for class to officially start. Lily felt a spark and suddenly she jumped on top of a table and started singing against her will. She stood there while everyone stared at her and began clapping along. Finally regaining control of her body, she sat down after smacking James across the face.

After classes, James and Lily walked outside Hogwarts where there was no one around. They started talking about random things when suddenly James stopped. "Lily, why won't you go out with me? Honestly?" he asked. She sighed and told him, "I honestly don't know. But while I won't go out with you, I will do this at least," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. He began to kiss her back when she pulled away, smiling. When she walked began to walk away, James looked down to find a rope around his foot. "What the-?"

Lily suddenly turned around and yanked her wand upwards as the rope snagged James' foot and hung him by the tree. There he hung by his foot while Lily sat in the grass and took pictures of him. "LILY!" he screamed. "Lily get back here! At least say something!" he yelled at her back. Turning around she shouted. "I win!" before walking back into Hogwarts, leaving James suspended from a tree.

Please review! What do you think? Should I writ more? Not of this story, but Lily and James fics? NO FLAMES!


End file.
